


Who is in Control?

by OldMyth



Series: Cherik Week 2020 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Charles Xavier, M/M, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Día 2 de la Semana Cherik: Charles Sombrío
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Cherik Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771267
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Who is in Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Who is in Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511030) by [OldMyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth)



El viento fresco se colaba por la ventana mientras Charles leía tranquilamente una novela que desde hace tiempo Erik le había recomendado.

El día era perfecto para disfrutarlo como estaba, y Charles lo aprovechaba, porque sabía que pronto la temporada cambiaría y los calores serían insoportables.

**«** Charles, tenemos visita.  **»** El mensaje telepático de Raven lo sacó de sus pensamientos, pero realmente no quería levantarse del sillón. Estaba tan cómodo. Si su madre lo viera, lo estaría regañando por estar acostado en un sillón. Los sillones no eran para recostarse, eran para sentarse, solía decir.

Pausó su lectura por un momento y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Sabía que vendrían por ellos, no era sorpresa. Ni siquiera la voz mental de Raven venía con emoción parecida a la de la sorpresa. Al contrario, sonaba irritada por la inconveniencia, pero todos lo sabían. 

Ellos vendrían.

Charles suspiró y se enfocó nuevamente en su lectura. A pesar de que sospechaba que pronto estarían ahí, sabía que no tenía porqué preocuparse. 

La idea de coexistir con los humanos aun seguía ahí, era aún su sueño donde ambas especies pudieran coexistir armoniosamente, pero también sabía que la situación no podía cambiar de un día para otro.

Eso era absurdo.

Y quizá tener ese sueño de coexistencia también lo era. Erik se lo había dicho anteriormente. Los humanos no iban a cambiar, los daños eran muchos e irreparables, y era imposible excusarlos por sus actos de odio, violencia, e intolerancia. Habían vidas perdidas, ¿por qué habrían de perdonarlos?

Aún recordaba esas debates intensos que había tenido con Erik en el pasado cuando se trataba de sus opiniones y pensamientos acerca de coexistir. Como a medida de que la conversación seguía, ambos discutían con más intensidad y pasión. Muchas de las veces terminaban en sexo rudo y con enojo.

Pero era fácil poder ver la estancia de Erik, sus puntos eran fuertes. Era cierto que los humanos, aun entre ellos mismos, tenían diferencias y las hacían más que evidentes. Que aunque fueran la misma raza, siempre discriminaban el color de piel, de cabello, pasiones, sueños, gustos y preferencias. Incluso el estatus economico. Todo, de lo cual, nada era opcional.

Aun así, Charles pensaba que debía de haber una forma más pacífica para cambiar la situación. Las ideas y las ganas sobraban, el problema era el miedo, el odio y la corrupción que se encontraba en cada estancia, en cada nivel de poder y en cada situación.

Si tan solo los demás pudieran ver lo positivo que sería todo. Como un cambio en la sociedad como éste le sería conveniente a todo ser vivo.

Si tan solo…

« Charles, ya están aquí. » Esta vez era Hank, y en un segundo una estela de polvo y viento entró por su ventana abruptamente. Inmediatamente, Charles se cubrió la cara con un brazo, intentando protegerse.

Claro que los humanos serían obstinados. Estaban peleando por evitar su extinción, como Erik solía decir.

Desde dónde se encontraba podía escuchar las voces robóticas advirtiendo y amenzanado. Demandando que todos salieran con las manos arriba y se rindieran.

Se rindieron sin pelear.

Charles resolpló divertido. 

La evolución, sin duda, les había enseñado absolutamente nada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Charles volvió a su libro con calma. Después de ésto, necesitaría un baño y la habitación un poco de limpieza.

Desde donde se encontraba, aún tendido en el sofá, podía escuchar voces y pensamientos de sus mutantes, pero no se preocupaba. Conocía a la perfección los límites de sus mutantes y en el caso en el que las cosas se pusieran feas, sabía que aún tenían un arma secreta.

El pensarlo le hizo sonreír.

« ¡Charles, se los están llevando! »

Esperaba muchas cosas de los humanos, pero realmente no había cruzado por su mente que quisieran llevarse a sus niños. Frunciendo el ceño, Charles colocó las puntas de dos dedos en su sien, y miró por los ojos de otros mutantes, observando la situación.

Tanto entrenamiento para nada.

Un área de la mansión había sido destruida, y los mutantes heridos o inconscientes, estaban siendo tomados por los humanos.

“Al parecer los X-Men aun les falta entrenamiento,” torció la boca. Sabía que sus X-Men podían atacar, pero al parecer, defender y asegurarse que no tomarán a los más vulnerables no era su fuerte.

Aun.

“Odio tener que hacer esto, pero no veo otra opción.” Suspiró y enredó sus dedos delicadamente entre las heras de color castaño. “Cariño, es hora de despertar.” Intentó mover a Erik que se encontraba encima suyo, su cabeza descansando justo en el pecho de Charles.

Erik no se movió.

**«** Erik, despierta.  **»** Éste suspiró antes de abrir los ojos pesadamente. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba cómodo y tranquilo donde se encontraba, entre las piernas del otro, arrullado por el latir de su corazón.

Charles dejó el libro a un lado, no sin antes doblar delicadamente la esquina de la hoja de donde aún se encontraba leyendo, y cerró el libro. Una mano viajó a la espalda de Erik, acariciándola con gentileza, mientras la otra peinaba un mechón hacia atrás.

Aún soñoliento, volteó hacia arriba mirando a Charles. A lo lejos, podía escuchar ruido, gritos y más cosas que no podía distinguir, pero Erik solamente bostezó.

“Erik, ve por ellos.” Y con un gentil golpecito en la sien de Erik, su semblante cambió.

Salió de la mansión con prisa y observó lo que sucedía. Todo era un desastre, pero a sabiendas de que podrían ser atacados en su propio hogar, Erik estaba más que preparado para cualquier cosa.

Levantó una mano y láminas de metal salieron de diferentes áreas de la mansión abruptamente. Observó cuántos de ellos eran antes de mover los dedos con gracia. Las láminas volaron directamente hacia los centinelas, la orilla de éstas cambiando de forma. En cuestión de segundos, las cabezas de los centinelas cayeron al suelo, rodando.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que los centinelas no estaban vacíos.

**«** Terminalos.  **»**

La pequeña duda que había aparecido en su cabeza desapareció al momento que escuchó la orden.

Transformando las mismas láminas una vez más, Erik las utilizó para desgarrar los cuerpos de los centinelas con violencia y así poder liberar a los otros mutantes. Una vez que éstos estuvieran a salvo, creó un campo de fuerza que se encogió lentamente y comprimió cada miembro de los centinelas. Los gritos dentro de los centinelas fueron apagándose al momento que el sonido de los huesos siendo triturados los opacaba.

Pero eso no era suficiente, y lanzó los cuerpos de los centinelas, ahora inservibles y en pedazos, lejos de la propiedad de Charles, asegurándose de que entendieran el mensaje y no volvieran a molestarlo.

Mientras observaba como los mutantes se ayudaban entre sí para regresar a la mansión y ser atendidos, Erik cerró los ojos. Escaneó el perímetro con sus poderes para asegurarse que no hubiera más centinelas escondidos, pero no encontró nada. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, pudo escuchar claramente el mensaje de Charles, y solo entonces, su cuerpo volvió a relajarse.

  
**«** Buen chico, regresa a mi.  **»**


End file.
